


Ear Treats

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 9 Hummel Holidays 2016: chocolate and peppermint
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ear Treats

Kurt loved Adam’s apartment come wintertime. It was less loud and chaotic (It had no Rachel nor any other additions that seemed to move in and out of the loft) and it was cozy. Adam had a wonderful heating system. It always smelled good and best of all…although they listened to Christmas music all the time…it was not the same songs over and over and over and over like from the Radio station Rachel insisted on playing non-stop in the loft.

Adam had ‘themes’. He had playlists based off them. He stuck to overall themes for a day or so. Sometimes Kurt would even argue that the songs played weren’t really Christmas songs, but Adam always argued back that neither were several constantly played on the radio. It was a fair point. The Monday of the week before finals, dead week, when Kurt escaped to Adam’s place after hearing “All I Want For Christmas Is You” for the ninth time in less than two hours…Adam’s theme was Peppermint.

Kurt had no idea what was playing before he got to Adam’s, bundled up in two scarves and four layers under his coat and gloves with mittens over them and all his school work and everything he needed to study, but when he walked in “Peppermint Winter” was playing and Adam was singing along. It led directly to Peppermint Stick Parade by Bobby Vinton and then to Andy Williams Happy Holiday, both of which Kurt knew but hadn’t heard at his place yet all year. After that came Colby Calliat’s Christmas in The Sand, which Kurt wasn’t sure he’d ever heard before…Adam had laughed when he said that and told him it was new so he couldn’t be expected to know it well yet. Ashanti’s Hey Santa then started playing and Adam told Kurt they were moving into the next part of the theme for the day…the Chocolate part.

Kurt only paid attention for Sleigh Ride and Hot Chocolate. Adam and he were too distracted by playing in the kitchen making their own hot chocolate…and kissing and then heading to the bedroom…for Kurt to notice the rest of the songs. Adam assured Kurt that it was fine…they could certainly repeat the playlist if he thought he’d missed too much…and maybe the activities it led to a well.


End file.
